


Patroclus

by SigynNightmare



Series: Απελπισία [2]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Devana is Eris´ daughter and goddess of despair., M/M, Old Gods, Original Character(s), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: A scream leaves my lips, but I cannot hear the sound. I had never experienced so much pain; so much sorrow and devastation. I know the feeling. I feed on that. On the despair mortals felt. But I had never experimented it myself.It´s truly terrible.I materialized on the earth, adopting the human form he had learn to trust, catching him as he fell. His head rest on my lap, his blood taints my robes, and every painful breath he takes makes more tears fall of my eyes





	Patroclus

For the first time, I don´t have comforting words for Patroclus. I can promise him that everything is going to be alright, because both of us knew it would be a lie. Both of us are aware that if goes to this fight only awaits him a disgrace. But he will still join to the battlefield, to protect the honour of the men he holds dear.

“Don´t be afraid.” Is the one thing that I can tell him as I help him with the armour, Achilles´ armour, and put the helmet over his head. Breathing an illusion so no mortal can tell who he is. They will see what they want to see; Mighty Achilles, Godlike Achilles, entering to the battlefield one more time.

A hope for the Greeks. A warning for the Trojans.

The beginning of a calamity.

“I´m not.” He answers with a soft smile.

And my heart brakes a little more. I know he´s sincere. He does no fear death. For all Achilles had tried to shield him of the world, Patroclus is a warrior. A magnificent one, to mortal standards. But he has no hope defying the prophecy that awaits him.

“I will be with you. At your side. Like always.” I whisper, my eyes never leaving his; drinking the fierce determination that shine in them. My hands over his chest, finishing the last details, and I force myself to let him go. “Go, now, Brave Patroclus.”

He steels himself, takes a deep breath and tips his head as a sigh of respect to me before he leaves the tent. I can hear him calling for Achilles troops and the cheers of the men when they realise they are going to fight. They, also, had no fear. Why would they? Achilles presence is almost a guaranteed victory.

I allow myself to lose my human form, becoming one with the wind so I can follow Patroclus and the army. As we get closer and closer, I notice other presences in the winds: Athena, Apollo, Hera, Artemis, Dionysus, Thanatos and Ares among many others.

All the gods who have a say in this war are here. We are only here to watch, though. Zeus will not allow us to interfere directly. Not today, at least. Because, this is The Day where at last, will be decided which side of this war would end up as the winner.

I see how Patroclus advances, slashing his enemies, effortless and graceful as he was Achilles himself. A truly wonderful sight. It´s a little sad his name would not be remember for his power and grace as a warrior, but at the same time, I can blame Achilles for trying to protect him.

I can hear Apollo´s laugh as Hector gets a glance of Patroclus and charges at him. I don´t want to see this. But I can part my eyes of the fight. I promised him that I would be at his side and I will. Until the end. Until he goes to a place I can´t follow.

Patroclus fights valiantly, but Hector has much more experience and psychical power. The battle is short lived and finish before anyone can do anything, with clean cut to Patroclus neck.

A scream leaves my lips, but I cannot hear the sound. I had never experienced so much pain; so much sorrow and devastation. I know the feeling. I feed on that. On the despair mortals felt. But I had never experimented it myself.

It´s truly terrible.

I materialized on the earth, adopting the human form he had learn to trust, catching him as he fell. His head rest on my lap, his blood taints my robes, and every painful breath he takes makes more tears fall of my eyes.

I turn the helmet to dust, so we can see each other faces one last time.

His eyes are sad. I can see how sorry he is for doing this to Achilles, to me. I still don´t see fear of death, with is a surprise. Mortal men all fear the Hades as they go to it. It’s how things are. But not my brave Patroclus, my beautiful, kind and magnificent Patroclus.

I say nothing. Because there is nothing I can say to comfort him. The only thing I can do for him is…

Taking the pain away.

Give him a peaceful death.

My hands are on his face, caressing softly his cheeks and jaw. I bow, so I can kiss his brow a last time and he relax under my touch. His breath turns peaceful and his eyes slowly close, like his giving to Morpheus´ arms instead of Thanatos´.

When he´s gone, my pain and sorrow, turns into ire and fury. I glance up and find the mortal that dared to steal from me. My lips part into a snarl. In a blink I´m on my feet, holding his throat in my right hand, lifting him off the ground.

He´s afraid. Terrified.

_Good._

He should be.

 ** _Devana!_** Zeus screams my name as the sky fill with dark clouds and the thunder resonates in a way that makes all Mortal shiver and shrunk in themselves, looking for cover, as if that could save them of the anger of Olympus´ King.

I can feel the pressure on my body. If I don´t give in and bow to his will, Zeus will strike me down. The idea is not really as terrifying as it should be. My anger is too strong and my only desire is to make this mortal suffer.

 _Achilles._ My mother whispers hurriedly on my ear, pleading me to think before I do something she (Not me.) would come to regret (Because, my mother loves me, even when she is not really vocal about the topic.) and I stop putting too much force into my grip. Forcing myself to relax.

Achilles. My dear, dumb and proud Achilles. He would want to avenge Patroclus himself. And I don´t find in me the resentment enough to deny him the right to kill Hector.

I´m still furious, though.

So I allow his feet to be on the grown one more time and close the distance between us, whispering on his ear “You have just condemn yourself and your city, prince of Troy. Achilles will kill you and the city will burn” in a dark, poisonous, tone. A prediction. A promise.

He´s shaking when I let him go, his legs can´t support him and he goes to his knees. His men immediately came to help him. His eyes are numb and his heart is singing my name, before this, I haven´t hear something as beautiful as this man despair; for what had he done, for the terrible conspectuses his actions are going to have.

“This is enough for today. Return home, Trojans.” I said, icy fury in every syllable. The mortals didn´t dare to argue and quickly retired back to the city.

I focus my attention on Patroclus and the anger is gone in a blink, replaced by a terrible sense of grieve. My poor Patroclus, dear and loved Patroclus…

“My lady.” A man speaks, kneeling next to Patroclus body. “Would you allow me to carry him back to the camp?”

 _Odysseus_ , I recall, _One of Athena’s._

He´s a good friend of both of my dear ones. And a good and noble man.

“Yes, noble Odysseus.” I answer in a soft tone.

I feel like I´m breaking apart. Gods are not meant to feel this kind of pain. And I should had never allow myself to love these mortals, as their lives are short and ephemeral. But is too late now. I make the choice and now I had to live with the consequences.

I glance around and my eyes find Achilles captain; he looks stricken with guilt and sorrow. If he had known, he would not allow Patroclus anywhere near the battlefield. I feel sorry for this man, so I spoke to him. I touch his shoulder and say “I will inform Achilles of this, myself. You’re not to blame and I will make sure he knows this. You should know it, too. This…This was inevitable.” Is not really a consolation, but I hope it will help him.

Achilles will need his army at his back as he takes Troy.

“My lady.” Odysseus says, reclaiming my attention. He´s offering me a horse.

I nod a thanks, mounting the animal. Normal horses are dull in comparison, but it will have to do. I don´t trust myself to summon Yunes and not charge directly to Troy and finish Hector myself, that’s why I allow the mortals to mark the peace to the camp.

“Achilles.” I call, my voice carries a hurricane, as I dismount the horse.

He, as always, answers to my calling. He comes out the tent, the girl behind him, and I can see his heart broking as he sees me.

Big, impossible blue, eyes fill with tears. “No.” A broke plea left his lips as he starts to shake.


End file.
